


Departure

by nanuk_dain



Series: Impossible Relationships [19]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in early 2004, so our boys have been together for a few months.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000be3gq)

With a deep frown, Tim stared at the piece of paper in his hand. It carried the insignia of the Navy above a few formal lines telling him that he was going to be deployed to Iraq in a week. 

It wasn't really a surprise. When he'd re-upped, he'd known this could – and would – happen sooner or later. It had only ever been a question of 'when'. But before, Tim hadn't really left anybody behind. Sure, there was his family, but they'd been living with this for many years. He'd never been in any serious relationships when he'd been deployed before, there had never been somebody waiting for his safe return. 

Now, there was Ray.

Ray who hadn't re-upped, who'd said that he needed to get his brains back, who'd actually signed into college for an engineering degree and was working part-time in an electronics shop. Ray who had more or less moved in with Tim, although he had rented an apartment of his own when he'd come to Oceanside. He still had it, on paper, at least, and only as a front, for protection. _Tim's_ protection, because DADT didn't threaten Ray's existence anymore since he'd left the Marines. But it could destroy Tim's career and cost him his job, so they always had to be careful. 

So far, it hadn't been much of a problem. But now Tim was going to leave for Iraq, and Ray would stay here.

"What's that frown, Tim?" Ray's voice interrupted Tim's thoughts and he looked up from the letter in his hand. Ray was just entering the kitchen, imitating Tim's expression and exaggerating it as much as he possibly could. He came from a lecture, a thick book in one hand and his bag in the other. He'd begun to grow out his hair since he didn't have to follow the grooming standard anymore and now it was tousled form the wind, his cheeks reddened. He had tied Tim's bandana around his neck and tugged it in his collar against the cold, and his eyes were bright with energy. It always caught Tim by surprise how different he was compared to when he'd been with the Marines, how he actually looked his age, and for a moment Tim felt incredibly old. 

"I'm going to be deployed." The words had left Tim's mouth before his brain had even formed them. 

Ray had put the book on the table and was about to remove his jacket when he halted in mid movement, his whole body tensing. He didn't say anything for a long moment, but his eyes mirrored everything that went through his mind at the speed of light. His voice was carefully neutral when he regained his speech and asked, "When?"

"In one week. Thursday." Tim replied and held out the letter. Ray took the paper and slowly sat down on the chair opposite of Tim. He read the letter, a frown on his face and still wearing his jacket that he seemed to have completely forgotten. 

"At least you're with Bravo." Ray remarked quietly as if he'd said it more to himself than Tim. "Brad, Poke and Rudy are there to have your back. That's going to have to be enough."

Tim was silent. He didn't know what to say, how to deal with this situation. He'd never experienced it before. Ray made the decision for him when he stood up and put the letter face down on the table. "Want to have pizza for dinner?"

After that, it was as if nothing had changed. Ray didn't behave any different, and Tim was grateful for it. They went about their daily life as they had before, Tim spending his days at Pendleton and Ray dividing his time between work and college. They spent the evenings together like they always did, sometimes cooking dinner together, sometimes going out, sometimes just watching a movie. Ray didn't seem to think about Thursday at all.

On Wednesday evening they met in a local bar with the other men of Bravo, some of who had left the Marines like Ray had, others were still active and were going to deploy together. The evening was surprisingly relaxed and they joked and drank together until the bar closed. It was a well past midnight when Tim and Ray got back to the apartment, both pleasantly drunk, and undressing was a rather complicated endeavour that was accompanied by grins and laughs. 

They just managed to fall into bed in a tangle of limbs before Ray cuddled up against Tim's back and wrapped his arm around him. It was quiet for a long time, and Tim had been sure Ray was asleep when Ray's arm suddenly tightened around his waist and Ray said quietly, "I won't come to get you at the base when you return."

His voice was rough, but he sounded stone-cold sober. His breath touched the back of Tim's neck, warm and wet. Tim didn't know how to reply, but Ray spoke before the pause could stretch and become uncomfortable. "I won't be able to hold back. It's too dangerous for you."

Where before he had felt something like disappointment, Tim was now warmed by the meaning hidden in Ray's words, by the feelings Ray admitted without actually saying them aloud. Tim closed his hand over Ray's where it lay against his stomach, entwining their fingers. "I'll see you back here, then."

Tim felt Ray's lips touch his neck in a lingering kiss. "I'll be waiting."


End file.
